


Drabble #1

by cupp_of_tea (orphan_account)



Series: AURELIA [1]
Category: AURELIA - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cupp_of_tea
Summary: Atlas gets hurt on a mission.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: AURELIA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954330





	Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> \- Aurelia (Main Character, Demon)  
> \- Naomi (Best Friend of Aurelia, Demon)  
> \- Atlas (Boyfriend, Angel)  
> \- Easton (Best Friend of Atlas, Angel)  
> \- Roman (Bitchy co-worker, Angel, Hates Demons)
> 
> This is going to be a series of very short drabbles focusing on these characters. More people may be added as the series continues.

Roman stands outside the door of Atlas' room and huffs impatiently. 

"What are you mad about now?" Naomi rolls her eyes. Roman was always bitching about something.

"Why can't we go in?"

"I told you, Aurelia is a bit fragile right now."

"Like a flower." Roman snorts under his breath.

"No," Naomi says, "fragile like a bomb."

Roman sobers and coughs as he looks at the ground.

* * *

Atlas cuddles up to Aurelia and sighs contentedly. 

"I love you sweetheart but you have to stop being so reckless."

Atlas pouts and buries his face into Aurelia's side as her soft wing covers his body.

"You baby. Love you, you cutie."

"Mmm, love you too Lia."


End file.
